


Colonization, according to Horizon [EN]

by Loulou_from_TRAPPIST



Category: TerraGenesis (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST/pseuds/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST
Kudos: 1





	Colonization, according to Horizon [EN]

[Transfer of data from the Mercury computer database to Earth]  
[History of the major events of the procedure]

Summary reconstruction, automatic registration log managed by the central IA, edited by the administrator.

The Horizon corporation has had views of Mercury from the start of the alliance, the small planet indeed has significant high-value mineral resources, and after orbital probes and landers whose function was to map the planet; identify interesting mining areas; identify profitable areas for the establishment of a colony; sample collection from some sites. The privileged sites to implant colonies and the mining outposts were established.

A total of 15 years were necessary before the launch of the first colonial ship of the corporation. The 7 orbital reconnaissance probes and the 4 landers were thought to be reused once the colonists on site, therefore 5 of the probes have long range telecommunications systems, the other two have measurements of daily solar radiation. Landers can move despite the harsh days of the planet and are able to transport heavy loads over kilometers.  
As a result, the first true colony on another planet is about to be assembled. The Moon already colonized by the UNSA served as a launch base, the event is historic and on Earth everyone watches and praises the corporation which thanks to its financial strategies was able to win first place in the interplanetary conquest.

The objective of the mission was simple, the colony had to extract metals to use them as raw material and resell the exedent to other factions for their individual projects and thus become the main actor of the conquest of the solar system by becoming the leading provider of interplanetary resources.  
The first dome was built at the bottom of a large crater in the southern hemisphere, a place rich in deposit of dust which was converted into concrete, of metallic deposit and sheltered from the scorching Sun, a first reinforced dwelling unit was successfully installed and started, the first 100 volunteer Horizon settlers were mobilized and began plans for global expansion.  
Two outposts were founded and the first deposits were discovered and sold.

At this time the development accelerated in an exponential way, during 123 years the activities of the corporation brought him substantial income having provided him access to a space elevator and an orbital inspector as well as a celestial farm, on site the environmental conditions have changed significantly with an atmosphere of 0.2 bar with a concentration of 5000 ppm of oxygen and the equivalent of 68000cm of water.  
The settlers then decided to start building a SOLETTA to lower the temperature in order to make life easier for the settlers.

In the same time, the Venusian government of the Daughters of Gaia contacted Horizon, seeing the atmospheric changes and learning how to build their SOLETTA, they proposed a privileged collaboration between the two worlds. In exchange for greater access to the resources sold by Mercury, the Daugthers will terraform the planet for them. The mutual benefit being assured, the corporation accepted, only after adaptation of the infrastructures to the new conditions of the planet :  
Among others The reflective plates to prevent heat were dismantled and recycled or resold, all the installations was slowly depressurized, the cooling systems are connected to the many newly formed lakes, the food comes from new farms outside as well as hydroponic farms.  
Dams equipped with magnetic filters are built in canals, major rivers and certain rivers in order to recover iron oxidized by water and an anti-corrosion shielding had to be installed around the foundations of buildings.

After 20 years the corporation extended its plans by colonizing Ceres, in the hope of being able to exploit its reserves of ice with the aim of distributing it to the Sons of Hephaestus who left to settle on the moons of the external solar system. After an adaptation of the architecture of the buildings on site, colonization took place quickly, there again with the support of the Daughters of Gaia who could terraform the dwarf planet despite the many challenges. However, the gain was immediate.  
The ice launcher sent blocks of ice towards the orbital station of Horizon, which served as a relay point between the different worlds.  
Ironically, this ice was especially useful to the colonists of the UNSA on the Moon during 2 years, following a major dysfunction of the networks of the colony because of the seniority and the lack of optimization of the installations.

180 years later, the corporation is fully installed on 6 objects of the solar system. The internal solar system is still supplied with metal from Mercury, Ceres however can no longer export water at the risk of damaging the biosphere. Under the guidance of the Daughters, the dwarf is now an exporter of genetically modified algae to serve as food, metal catalyst, water receptacle, raw material for the production of bioplastics and efficient fuel.  
Further the colonies of Io, Oberon, Charon and Sedna allowed to open an access to the resources of all the solar system with commercial axes encompassing each world.  
At the same time, a strong alliance with the faction of Gaia has been able to be forged since the cooperation of Mercury. Today the two governments are interdependent and value the decision of the other. Bringing them both to the top of influence within the Human Federation.  
At the time of departure for TRAPPIST-1 from March, the corporation was the main supplier of raw material for the construction of the generational ship.  
His gain was such that he could begin independent construction of an additional module on the spacecraft, saving space and equipment to quickly colonize two additional planets in the system.

Today, 350 years later, on Mercury, habitability is paradise, metal production has fallen by 55% since the last century but remains largely operational. In the system the alliance with the Daughters of Gaia has never been stronger.  
The settlers of Damu on the TRAPPIST system transmitted that despite some strange difficulties the faction has become the majority on the planet for more substantial financial support. The claim of the planet as faction property seems already announced. A generational ship would be under construction there, much more ambitious and designed for a longer journey towards the Novae system.

The Horizon corporation is confident and measured in its projects, it has always been and its contribution to human interstellar expansion has, despite its very personal involvement, become paramount. These facts are their greatest pride.


End file.
